


Fresh air

by NettlesandVanilla



Series: House cleaning collection [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And get railed by his wildling husband, Jonmund, Let Jon be happy, M/M, The True North, Though there's no said railing happening here sorry, Wildlings - Freeform, just fluff, the only good thing to come out of that shitshow of a season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettlesandVanilla/pseuds/NettlesandVanilla
Summary: Brooding is bad for your health, but at least Jon is getting some fresh air while he is at it.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: House cleaning collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way too late after finishing the show, and then let it fester in my notes for few months, so some strange details are possible. Then my writing tends to just be collection of strange details.

Pale light, and fluffy snowflakes. Broken ice on a small stream. Icy cold wind pinching cheeks. 

This was the true North.

It was the first morning in the north of the wall. It was still quiet, not many people were awake. 

Jon breathed deeply. The air was clean, like only air far away from civilization. It had the sweet taste of cold. It felt like a cure against the fever dream of South. He hadn’t slept again, the dead haunting his dreams, but as the snowflakes slowly floated on his face, he felt almost peaceful. He might dream of the dead and dragonfire until he died, but in here that might not be his entire life. 

He was startled from his thoughts by strong arms wrapping around him. 

”You are brooding again”, Tormund said. 

Jon huffed. 

”I really wasn’t” 

”So many thoughts in that pretty head of yours, but you didn’t think I wouldn’t like waking in an empty and cold bed, huh?”, Tormund's voice was teasing, and when Jon twisted around in his arms, he could see the mischievousness written all around the other mans face. 

”Sorry”, he said smiling. 

”I bet you have the time to make it up for me”

Jon laughed at that. 

”Aye, I bet I do”, he said, and tugged his lover closer by his beard, and rose to his tiptoes to kiss him.


End file.
